The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine nozzles, and more specifically, to preferential cooling of gas turbine nozzles.
In general, gas turbines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbines to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. Within the gas turbines, the combustion gases may flow through one or more stages of nozzles and blades. The turbine nozzles may include circumferential rings of vanes that direct the combustion gases to the blades. As the combustion gases flow past the blades, the combustion gases may apply motive forces to the blades, thereby causing the blades to rotate and generate power for the load and/or for the compressor. Due to the high temperature of the combustion gases, the nozzles can be cooled.